pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
D
is the 6th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 34. Synopsis Diamond continues his training with Riley. Though vigorous training, Diamond shows an increase in his skills, as noted by Riley, who prepares a final test for him. Chapter Plot Riley asks of Diamond to give everything he has, reminding him of the time limit. Diamond sees he's right, for he has to protect Mesprit, and is why he is training here. Thinking about Cyrus and the grunts, Diamond swears to toughen up to confront them. He has Tru use Crunch, causing the latter to gnaw upon Steelix's tail and slam it to the ground. Steelix regains its footing, and wraps itself around Tru. Riley notices Diamond could've had Tru use Earthquake, which is highly effective against Steelix, but did not do so not to harm his Pokémon. Tru is toppled away, and nearly falls on Diamond, who barely dodges it. With the three Pokémon down, Steelix goes away. Diamond is concerned about his Pokémon, while Riley explains Tru's most powerful attack was Crunch, so Steelix lost interest in fighting them, as the battle would be dragged on, anyway. Diamond is surprised that wild Pokémon are so competent, but is told that Steelix is the ruler of this cave, and they simply encountered it by accident. Riley smiles, for he has yet to defeat it. The two continue on, and soon, Diamond faces many wild Pokémon, and returns to the entrance, where Riley heals his Pokémon for the next run. After three days have passed, Diamond collapses, as he managed to do all five laps. A moment later, Diamond and his Pokémon prepare dinner. He sees he should cook more often, and asks Riley to wait a bit more. The latter is amused, seeing Diamond just fainted a moment ago, but when it comes to food, his motivation rises up. Suddenly, a book's pages start to flip. Riley takes the book, seeing entries were written in it every day: the Pokémon Battle Practice Journal. He reads that Diamond has been taking notes about his training, and how to improve himself. Riley passes the book, as Diamond has finished making dinner. The two start eating, and Diamond comments he encountered fast Pokémon in the cave. Riley points out that this course was the best one for Diamond's training. However, Diamond admits he never managed to attack first, and Riley feels having his Pokémon speed up is a bit difficult. Suddenly, the wild Pokémon gather to them, as they are attracted by the smell of the food. Diamond isn't stressed out, and gives everyone a piece of food. At night, Diamond goes out of the tent. Riley wakes up, and observes Diamond carving out a mark at the cave. Tru fires leaves at the mark, and Diamond studies this a bit. Riley looks at this, and calls Byron. Riley tells Byron that Diamond is a hard-working kid, though he lacks practice. Still, he feels Diamond can make the right decision, after taking some time to think of one. To conclude the training, Riley wants to give Diamond his "graduation exam", and Byron states he is counting on him. The next morning, Riley tells Diamond the course has a special, difficult step for him. Riley explains that Diamond needs to bring a Pokémon egg that Riley hid in the course. He warns Diamond has to speed up in order to protect the egg: if he delivers it, Diamond passes the training. Diamond understands and goes to the course. He runs off with his Pokémon, but bumps into something: the Steelix he fought on the first day. He notices a bite mark, and wonders who'd do something like this, considering even Riley has tough time fighting it. Debuts Move *Rock Polish Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 34 chapters